


Life's Problems

by Shelberwelber



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction.net fic, Insert Fic, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelberwelber/pseuds/Shelberwelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Rhea is thrown into the dangerous world of one of her favorite game series, Dragon Age. She must depend on people who were once just video game characters to make it through life on Thedas. Of course, romance and drama between her new friends isn't going to help any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Confession Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> "I decided to try my hand at writing again. This time with Dragon Age, this is an insert fic, by the way. I didn't want to be cliché, so I have decided to take a slightly different route then most. The first chapter is short, sorry."  
> Notes from FF.net. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what to come. I had decided that today was the day that I would confess to my best friend, Rafe. That decision had led me to standing at his front door for about fifteen minutes.

I had spent the entire time convincing myself to not just give up and just jump back into my Taurus, and drive home. I could not just give up the plan that I had spent three week planning. While that did sound a bit like overkill, I was taking a huge risk with our friendship. I knew that it could potentially become awkward between us, but I was tired of hiding how I felt about the blonde haired man that was my best friend.

I have lately been finding myself getting distracted by simply things about him. The way his sandy blonde hair caught the light, making it shine, or the way his forest green eyes would shine with happiness at the simplest things.

Apparently Rafe had noticed me, because the door swung open to reveal a tall male with no shirt on. I had to remind myself to drool at the defined chest. I raised my eyes to meet his and saw that he was raising his eyebrows.

My face flushed and I bit my lip.

"How long do you plan on standing out here like a creeper?" His voice was colored with an amused tone.

He motioned for me to follow him inside, so I did just that. I rubbed my face trying to make the redness disappear. I wasn't all that worried that he had caught me though, I often got distracted anyways, and that was something he teased me about relentlessly.

"So I got that game you told me about, the Dragon Age one. Well, I actually got both. It is rather fun actually. I like that Alistair guy." He spoke cheerfully as he led the way to wherever they were going.

Later on I will realize that this statement was a sort of foreshadowing. At that time, I thought nothing of it.

Before I knew it, we were in his room. I only realized this when I ran into the tall male. I made an "oomph" sound and rubbed my head where it had made contact with his shoulder blade.

"Woah, there Reese's Cup, you think after one thousand times of running into me that you would learn to watch where you going."

My face became flushed at the use of his nickname for me. It came from the fact that my name was Rhea, and that I loved the chocolate and peanut butter candy when I was little. Frankly I figured it was because of the second fact more than the first.

When I didn't reply, he turned to look at me, a worried look now taking over the once cheerful expression. I looked up with a questioning glance.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and I had to suppress the urge to shudder at the touch.

"Rhea, you're acting odd. You haven't said a single word since you got here. What's on your mind?" He asked, his green orbs glittering with concern. I knew he was truly worried at the moment, due to the fact he had used my real name instead of the previously mentioned nickname. He only used Rhea when he was angry or worried about me.

I tried to give a reassuring smile, but it just felt really fake, so I gave up. I took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"I need to you about something very important, Rafe. In fact, maybe we should sit down." I tried to sound confident, but my voice betrayed how nervous I actually was.

Rafe sighed and shook his head at me.

"Rhea, before you start, let me say something. I know how you feel about me, I have known for a while. I didn't want to bring it up and potentially make things awkward between us. The truth is though, I'm gay. I'm sorry, I meant to tell you that I liked men when I figured it out, but I didn't know how to bring it up to you."

My eyes widened, and a swallowed thickly. I tried to speak, to say anything, but nothing would come out. I couldn't force anything out. I could only look at him in shock. I took a step back, took another one, before just spinning on my heel and dashing out his room.

I got to the top of the stairs when I felt Rafe's hand grab my wrist. I tried to shake it free as he began to speak. Nothing he said registered with me. I pulled hard, accidently losing my balance.

The fall happened in slow motion. Well up till I hit one of the top steps, then everything happened quickly. Pain radiated through my body as I felt my best friend's body hit mine. We tumbled down the steps like a couple of rag dolls.

I hit the hard tile at the bottom of the steps, and everything went black.


	2. The Hawkes, also Aveline and her dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Another chapter done! Yay! The end is rushed though DX Mainly because I had a impatient friend breathing down my neck."  
> Notes from FF.net. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

The clash of metal awoke me; I gave a groan and rubbed my aching head. It didn't occur to me to worry about the clashing of metal at the moment. Instead, I wondered why I was laying in dirt, and why was it so bright out.

However, when a grotesque looking  _thing_ fell beside me, I finally realized that why was lying in dirt was the least of my worries. Someone, or something, had slit its throat and blood pooled out of the wound; at least it looked like blood. I gave a scream that could easily shatter glass.

I jumped up quickly and scrambled away from the body. Looking up, I searched for whoever had killed it. My eyes were met with a group of rather familiar people.

It was then that it hit me. One of my brief fantasies had come true, I was living in the world of Dragon Age, and apparently it was number two. I deduced this from the fact that I was looking at my own Hawke. A female rogue who I had spent two hours designing, everything was the same, right down to her tattoos. I briefly realized that since Hawke was a rogue that Carver would be the one who would die.

"I think she is in shock, we should probably help her up, and get some clothes for her." Hawke said with a small sigh.

It was these words that made me realize that they were talking about me. I then took a moment to look at myself. I was indeed in my panties, well more like some hideous cloth underwear, and a bra that was made of the same material.

I tried to think back to how I had this even happened. The last thing I remembered was the fall, and that my best friend was gay; that he would never return my feelings. I sniffed as tears began to pool in my eyes.

The group's expressions went from concern to shock. I rubbed my eyes and pushed my light brown hair out of my face.

"Sorry, I'm an emotional person. I cry over thing like a kid scraping their knee. Stuff like that. I have always been like that; when I was little, I lost my doll. I cried for days. The entire time it had been under my bed." I explained in a panicked voice. I knew I was babbling, which was weird for me. Usually I just get quiet when scared or nervous.

Bethany and Hawke rushed over to me, they pulled me up by my arms and set me on my feet. I was still babbling, but nothing really made sense. Maybe I was in shock, I couldn't tell.

' _Does one even know when they are in shock?'_ My thoughts were also a jumbled mess. Nothing made sense, how could something like this even make sense?

Someone was trying to get my attention, so I made the right decision to tune back to what was going on around.

"-your name? Here put this on too." Bethany was speaking to me in a calm tone, as if to reassure me. It worked too, I felt myself calming down enough to actually think about what was going on without blabbering like an idiot.

I took the robe she offered me and put it on. It was rather soft and I just wanted to snuggle into it. Instead, I turned to look at the group.

"Ah, sorry about freaking out there, I'm not sure how I ended up here, to be honest. All I remember is falling, and that's it, by the way, my name Rhea. May I ask your names?" I spoke as calmly as possible, hoping that my voice wouldn't crack.

Everyone introduced themselves to me and it was then decided that I would travel with them. Hawke handed me a small dagger incase I needed to protect myself. I knew how to use one due to my obsession with them back when I was sixteen. Well I knew how to use it well enough to protect myself. I wasn't ready to start going ninja on the  _darkspawn._

I gripped the dagger and began to follow the group. It was hectic fighting and I tried to stay towards the back with Leandra and the templar. This worked well until we got to the clearing where the ogre shows up. Apparently something decided to change, because instead of the ogre going over to Carver and Leandra, it headed towards me.

I gave another ear piercing shriek and dived to the side, I didn't make it far enough though. I felt the ogre's foot step on my own foot. The pain was excruciating. I pushed through it though and crawled out of the way of the fighting, holding my dagger in front of me for protection. Nothing really bothered me though; they mainly paid attention to the others. I was glad that Carver hadn't died though. I didn't like him much, but that didn't mean that I wanted him dead necessarily.

Unfortunately, fate decided that Carver needed to die, because next thing I knew, Carver was lying on the ground with an arrow through his throat.

Leandra reacted the same way she did if he had gotten thrown around like ragdoll by an atrocious monster. I felt myself tear up once more. I crawled towards him, but only made it halfway. It was a good thing that I didn't make it all the way though, because another wave of darkspawn came upon them.

I count down from ten in my head, and when I hit one, a huge dragon swooped down and attacked the monsters. After everyone was done talking about Carver, Bethany rushed over to me.

"Let me see your foot." She told me, I obeyed and carefully moved my foot so she could assess the damage. "It's broken in about three spots. I can heal it enough for you to move, but you will still need plenty of rest." She did just that as the rest spoke to the witch of the wilds.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation. Soon we were heading to the boat, and then we're on it.

I spent most of it sleeping and healing up. I think I cried some more when we got to Kirkwall.

 


	3. Our New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So, you all get to choose who romances who. Sexuality doesn't matter and flings are alright. So suggest a name! Examples of characters: Saemus (such a cutie, that one is), Anastasia Hawke, Bethany, Anders, Merril, Isabela, or even that bartender! Just review with who you want!"  
> Notes from FF.net. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Kirkwall; it wasn't much really. Well, the Gallows (that name always bothered me), anyways. The statues did freak me out though. The size of them was enough to make me wish I was still in the boat. Then again, so did the amount of people that were crowded into the place.

I sighed softly and limped slightly (my foot hadn't healed completely, and probably never would) after Hawke's group of "merry misfits". I snorted as I recalled that choice of words from the game. Everyone had a serious looks on their faces, even the ever sarcastic and joking Anastasia Hawke had a worried look on her face. I already knew why, but couldn't give that little fact away.

"What's going on?" I asked once I caught up with the group. Leandra turned to me and explained that we couldn't get in because there was already too many refugees already. I put on a worried face myself.

"Let's go talk to the guy in charge, maybe he can help us with our little problem." Hawke instructed, turning to go do just that.

I followed at a leisurely pace, I already knew what was going to happen anyways. Well, for the most part anyways. The whole thing with Carter dying in a different way had definitely surprised me. I had not expected that to happen at all. I figured he would have lived, and then Leandra wouldn't lose her children just yet. I knew that they would probably end up dying/leaving anyways. it was common sense to anyone who had the game, well in my opinion anyways.

My thoughts wandered to my foot. I knew I could never play the dual weapon rogue anymore. Maybe I could be taught to use a bow and arrow. I couldn't believe my foot had been injured permanently, that never happened in the game. Then again, this wasn't just a game anymore, was it?

"-hea… Rhea!" someone yelled, and made me jump.

I gave a grumble as my foot began to ache once more. "Yes?" I asked glaring at Ana, she was the one who yelled, and she gave me a grin.

"Glad to have you back with us? How was it up in the clouds?" She asked with a smirk. I answered by continuing to glare at the female. She gave a laugh and told me about the deal they had made with a smuggler.

'They chose the smugglers, huh?' I thought irritability. I didn't really like Athenril, not sure why though.

"Just stay here with my mother." Hawke said breezily, I winced, I knew I was useless them. No one wanted to say it out loud. I nodded in reluctant acceptance.

It only took a few minutes for Hawke and the group to return. Each had triumphant look of some sort on each of their faces. Soon everything was set and we were ready to begin our lives in Kirkwall.

_A few months later_

"RHEA! BEHIND YOU!" One of my comrades yelled as I pulled out a dagger out of it's sheath so I could stab whoever was sneaking up on me. I finished the kill with an arrow to the forehead.

My life since I had got here had been mostly bow and arrow training, I was getting the hang of it, and smuggling.

Hawke was now more comfortable to bring me along despite my setback. My previous guess had been right, the foot had never healed completely and I walked with a limp. A slight one, but a limp none the less. I still could use my new choice of weapon though. I was nowhere near as good at the others, but I could hold my own for the most part.

Which did come in handy due to where I lived now. The place was even smaller than Hawke's new home, and smelled twice as bad. It had one room; a small table sat in one corner of the shack, while my bed took up almost one whole side. I liked it though. I had a small chest where I kept my important belongings; a dagger Hawke had given to me, clothes, what little coin I had, and some trinkets I had picked up on my travels with Anastasia.

I kept my brand new bow right by my bed, along with a simple dagger. People enjoyed breaking in apparently, although I usually couldn't stop them from stealing random things that laid around. Last time they took my bow, hence the new one. I had loved that bow, some cute smuggler had shown me how to make one. The bow had been my creation, and now some thief had stolen it, probably sold it for only a few copper too.

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand, just in time to get a Coterie member in the shoulder. This forced them to stop their attack on Bethany, another arrow sent it down for good.

I gave a relief filled sigh, I still couldn't believe how permanent wounds actually were. I had found myself being treated so many times since I got here. My back had a nice scar from an axe wound that I got one day.

It was a shock to see real blood flowing from large cuts on my body still. I often accumulated multiple wounds after a day of fighting. More so then the rest, to be honest. Bethany usually spent the rest of her magic after fighting to heal me to the best of her abilities. This left me with more scars than I could count.

Hawke assured it made me look sexier though, not that I believed the woman. She was turning out to be almost as perverted as Isabela. How that one happened was beyond me, however.

We spent a great deal fooling around in between battles. I am pretty sure we had most of the members of Athenrel's group convinced we were lovers.

It was mostly a joke though, I mainly thought of Hawke as an older sister. The whole Hawke family was like family to me, the only family I had in this crazy world.

Once everyone was dead and the loot was collected, we were heading back. We had been attacked,  _again_ , on our way back home from some random job we had been sent on. Hawke hadn't gave much detail, just like usual, and only told us the basics; who our enemy was, and what goods we were supposed to get.

That night we celebrated like we usually did after a long day of working; we drank. A lot. The Hanging Man was where this took place. I usually found myself half-naked and bothering the poor bartender. I don't know what it was about him, he just looked so cute when I was drunk.

I knew I was too young to drink, but I didn't care. This was Thedas; they didn't card you. This night felt different though, like something big was happening. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that differed to the plot of the game.

The night was young though, and I wasn't completely drunk yet. I wasn't going to worry over a bad feeling when I could be getting even more drunk. I might finally even coax that cute bartender into my bed.

I jumped when I heard a low whistle from Hawke who was sitting beside me, her feet in my lap as we played some random card game.

"Look at that beauty over there, I think I just found my target for the night." She murmured to me as she studied her cards, as though she was thinking about her next move. I knew she was trying to figure out how get the woman in bed.

I didn't really care though, I was still determined to get that shy bartender. I still hadn't remember what his name was though.  
"That's nice, Ana." I replied before making my move. I did however glance up to see who Hawke had been talking about.

_'Shit, can't anything go in the order of the game?'_

As it turned out, Hawke wouldn't have to try very hard to get in that women's pants.

It was Isabela.

 


	4. Getting Drunk is not Rhea's Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have so much trouble with past, present, and future tenses. They make me mad. Well here is the fourth chapter. It occurred to me that I hadn't described Rhea, well now you have a half-decent description of her."  
> Notes from FF.net. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

It was if the alluring woman had sensed us, because Isabela had turned to look at us at that moment. Her eyes slid over me first, assessing me, probably to see if she should try to get me into bed. They slid over my breast length brown hair that was accompanied with some blonde highlights, then my blue eyes. When they hit my breasts, which were rather large, I felt my face heat up. Her eyes stayed on them for a few moments, a lustful gleam in her eyes. Then they slid over the rest of me. There wasn't much to slide over really, while I had large boobs, the rest of me was small. I was shorter then everyone in my high school class.

Isabela then assessed Hawke, I was grateful for this. She would want Hawke more then me, I was certain of this. I was no where near as pretty as the blonde haired female.

I watched their eyes meet and Hawke get this little smirk on her face. She was going to have an entertaining night, that was for sure.

While they practically had sex with their eyes, I began to worry. If we met Isabela early, what else would happen? What else would go differently? I know we wouldn't meet Fenris early, after all, he didn't come for another few months. I didn't know about Anders, and Varric was already here, I just avoided him.

I wondered if Sebastian would come along, I wasn't sure how I would feel about that. I didn't really like him, simply because he wanted me to kill Anders, and I refused. He was my male Hawke's lover after all.

I must have really zoned out, because next thing I knew, Isabela was sitting at our table.

"Um, hi?" My voice was hesitant. Hawke responded with a laugh, and Isabela gave a grin, a perverted grin, at that.

"We got to fix that little drifting off problem of yours, I can't count how many times you almost got killed in battle because of it." She was teasing me, I knew this, but it kind of ticked me off. I wouldn't show her the fact I was mad though. No need to go fighting with the woman who would become Champion in like 7 years, or something like that.

I got up and ran a hand through my hair, pushing the bangs out of my eyes.

"I should go. I'm exhausted and I feel like I'm about to throw up." I slurred. Whether the words came out the way I wanted to was beyond me. Frankly, I didn't care either at the moment.

I turned around and stumbled out of the tavern. It was dark out, and not a good time for me to be out alone, and drunk. I didn't mind though, I did this all the time.

I walked through the quiet streets, keeping to the shadows. My dagger in my hand, a habit I had picked up, as I made my way to my small shack. I hummed quietly under my breath as I walked quickly, I tripped over my feet a few times, but other then that, the trip was uneventful as usual. Sometimes I wished something fun would happen, then again… I would probably be killed if I encountered one of the groups that come out at night.

I mused on that particular fact. If the city guard was supposed to protect the city, why was there so many bad people at night. There were so many of them, you would think that the guard would attempt to cut the number down a bit.

Those thoughts were cut off as I came upon my shack. "I really hate this place." I muttered under my breath about the ugly place I called home. Maybe if I got some money together, I could just get a room at the Hanged Man. I wouldn't have to walk so far after getting wasted at night.

I opened the door, then slammed it closed when I got inside. I sat gingerly onto my bed while hoping the nausea would pass already. I closed my eyes to avoid the spinning room. The worst part about being drunk was after the party, when you were drunk and alone with nothing, but your own thoughts to occupy you.

I sighed and turned onto my side, so if I did throw up, I wouldn't die doing it. I was glad I had learned some common sense from my time with Hawke. Well, common sense on how to drink correctly, if there was a way to drink correctly. I could think of one way to do it right, not to drink underage. I didn't even know if I was considered underage here. For all I know, it could be 16 or even 15. I knew girls here who were pregnant already, and they were younger then me.

I felt suddenly exhausted, and couldn't fight my eyes from closing shut.

I woke up when I heard pounding on the door. My eyes opened groggily as the person let themselves in, this prompted me to reach for my dagger. I zipped up, and got the feeling of vertigo wash over me, I fell back with a groan of pain. My eyes slid shut once more, while the dagger fell to the floor.

"To much drinking with Sister, I take it?" I heard a familiar voice say, I opened my eyes once again to see the Bethany in front of me with a kind smile.

"Yeah. You think I would learn eventually that Ana can out drink me, but nope. I keep trying to defy logic." I respond weakly. My head was pounding and I felt like I could die at an moment. A musical laugh was my answer.

"No offense, but you don't always have the brightest ideas, Rhea." Bethany said before she sat at the end of the bed. I glared at her without any heat before closing my eyes once more.

"I'm to hung over to go out and smuggle illegal goods all day if that's what you want." I murmured. My reply was a sigh.

"Rhea, you can't keep doing this. Your going to get killed or something for constantly skipping out."

"It's not my fault most of the time! Your sister is the one who usually keeps me from coming."

Bethany gave another sigh and patted my leg. "Well, hurry up and feel better." She got up and left, leaving me alone once more.

I closed my eyes once more, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
